googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Cloudy176/Forging R numbers
Hyp cos' R function goes to really far heights, going beyond any known ordinals in the fast-growing hierarchy. However, unlike the dollar function, whose one of the old versions had some googolisms defined, R function does not have any googolisms defined with it. Here I'm using the R function to define some googolisms. While naming, since I'm not that much skilled when it comes to naming, I'm going to plagiarize many naming systems (includes Saibian's, Pteriforever's and more soon) so deal with it. (Should I go full Saibian with this?) Basic R function * goorol = 100R0 * goorolplex = 100R0R0 * goorolduplex = 100R0R0R0 * girrol = 100R1 * girrolplex = 100R1R0 * girrolmonex = 100R1R1 * girrolmonexiplex = 100R1R1R0 * girroldumonex = 100R1R1R1 * granrol = 100R2 * granrolplex = 100R2R0 * granrolmonex = 100R2R1 * granroldex = 100R2R2 * granroldudex = 100R2R2R2 * grearol = 100R3 * grearolthrex = 100R3R3 * giganrol = 100R4 * giganroltetrex = 100R4R4 * gorgerol = 100R5 * gulrol = 100R6 * gasprol = 100R7 * ginorol = 100R8 * garganturol = 100R9 * googondrol = 100R10 Brace notation * gurold = 100R{0} * gurolda-suplex = 100R{0}R{0} * gurolda-dusuplex = 100R{0}R{0}R{0} * girold = 100R1{0} * girolda-sumonex = 100R1{0}R1{0} * graatarold = 100R2{0} * graatarolda-sudex = 100R2{0}R2{0} * greerold = 100R3{0} * grinninrold = 100R4{0} * golaarold = 100R5{0} * gruelohrold = 100R6{0} * gasprold = 100R7{0} * ginorold = 100R8{0} * gargantuurold = 100R9{0} * googondrold = 100R10{0} * guroldua = 100R{0}{0} * guroldua-plexidis = 100R{0}{0}R{0}{0} * giroldua = 100R1{0}{0} * giroldua-monexidis = 100R1{0}{0}R1{0}{0} * graataroldua = 100R2{0}{0} * greeroldua = 100R3{0}{0} * grinninroldua = 100R4{0}{0} * gurolthra = 100R{0}{0}{0} * gurolthra-plexitris = 100R{0}{0}{0}R{0}{0}{0} * girolthra = 100R1{0}{0}{0} * graatarolthra = 100R2{0}{0}{0} * guroltesla = 100R{0}{0}{0}{0} * gurolpenta = 100R{0}{0}{0}{0}{0} * gurolhexa = 100R{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0} * gurolhepta = 100R{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0} * gurolocta = 100R{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0} * gurolenna = 100R{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0} * guroldeka = 100R{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0}{0} * moorol = 100R{1} * grand moorol = 100R{1}R{1} * mirrol = 100R1{1} * muranrol = 100R2{1} * murearol = 100R3{1} * murold = 100R{0}{1} * mirold = 100R1{0}{1} * muraatarold = 100R2{0}{1} * muroldua = 100R{0}{0}{1} * murolthra = 100R{0}{0}{0}{1} * moodirol = 100R{1}{1} * grand moodirol = 100R{1}{1}R{1}{1} * midirol = 100R1{1}{1} * murandirol = 100R2{1}{1} * mudirold = 100R{0}{1}{1} * mudiroldua = 100R{0}{0}{1}{1} * mudirolthra = 100R{0}{0}{0}{1}{1} * mootrirol = 100R{1}{1}{1} * mooterol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{1} * moopetrol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{1}{1} * moohexrol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1} * mooheptrol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1} * moogogdrol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1} * moogentrol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1} * moodekrol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1}{1} * boorol = 100R{2} * grand boorol = 100R{2}R{2} * birrol = 100R1{2} * branrol = 100R2{2} * burold = 100R{0}{2} * buroldua = 100R{0}{0}{2} * buimoorol = 100R{1}{2} * buimirrol = 100R1{1}{2} * buimurold = 100R{0}{1}{2} * buimuroldua = 100R{0}{0}{1}{2} * buimoodirol = 100R{1}{1}{2} * buimootrirol = 100R{1}{1}{1}{2} * budirol = 100R{2}{2} * butrirol = 100R{2}{2}{2} * throorol = 100R{3} * grand throorol = 100R{3}R{3} * thrirrol = 100R1{3} * thranrol = 100R2{3} * thrurold = 100R{0}{3} * thruroldua = 100R{0}{0}{3} * thrimoorol = 100R{1}{3} * thrimoodirol = 100R{1}{1}{3} * thriboorol = 100R{2}{3} * thriboodirol = 100R{2}{2}{3} * throodirol = 100R{3}{3} * throotrirol = 100R{3}{3}{3} * tetroorol = 100R{4} * pentoorol = 100R{5} * hexoorol = 100R{6} * heptoorol = 100R{7} * ogdoorol = 100R{8} * entoorol = 100R{9} * dektoorol = 100R{10} * azerah = 100R * grand azerah = 100R R * azirah = 100R1 * azrandrah = 100R2 * azeroldrah = 100R{0} * azimoorah = 100R{1} * aziboorah = 100R{2} * azedirah = 100R * azetrirah = 100R * azerduroldrah = 100R{1{0}} * azerduboorah = 100R{2{0}} * azerduthroorah = 100R{3{0}} * azerdutetroorah = 100R{4{0}} * deutero-azerah = 100R * deutero-azerduroldrah = 100R{1{0}{0}} * deutero-azerduboorah = 100R{2{0}{0}} * trito-azerah = 100R * teterto-azerah = 100R * azeryarah = 100R * grand azeryarah = 100R R * azeryardirah = 100R * azeryartrirah = 100R * deutero-azeryarah = 100R * azeraxrah = 100R * azeracacirah = 100R * azervvyrah = 100R * azeralterah = 100R * azercelerah = 100R * azertrah = 100R * azerchaorah = 100R * azereleverah = 100R * azercirah = 100R * drazerah = 100R } * grand drazerah = 100R }R } * girrol-carta-drazerah = 100R1 } * gurold-carta-drazerah = 100R{0} } * moorol-carta-drazerah = 100R{1} } * boorol-carta-drazerah = 100R{2} } * azerah-carta-drazerah = 100R } * drazedirah = 100R } } * drazetrirah = 100R } } } * drazerah-by-moorol = 100R{1 } * drazerah-by-boorol = 100R{2 } * drazerah-by-azerah = 100R } * drazerah-by-azeryarah = 100R } * deutero-drazerah = 100R } * trito-drazerah = 100 } * hyper-azerduroldrah = 100R } * hyper-azerduboorah = 100R } * drazerahdeus = 100R } * drazerahtruce = 100R } * drazerahquad = 100R } * drazerahquid = 100R } * drazerahsid = 100R } * drazerahseptuce = 100R } * drazerahoctuce = 100R } * drazerahnonice = 100R } * drazerahdecice = 100R } * drazeryarah = 100R } * drazeryadirah = 100R } } * deutero-drazeryarah = 100R } * drazeryarahdeus = 100R } * drazeryarahtruce = 100R } * drazeraxrah = 100R } * drazeracacirah = 100R } * drazervvyrah = 100R } * drazeralterah = 100R } * drazercelerah = 100R } * drazertrah = 100R } * drazerchaorah = 100R } * drazereleverah = 100R } * drazercirah = 100R } * trazerah = 100R }} * tetrazerah = 100R }}} * pentazerah = 100R }}}} * hexazerah = 100R }}}}} * heptazerah = 100R }}}}}} * ogdazerah = 100R }}}}}}} * ennazerah = 100R }}}}}}}} * dekazerah = 100R }}}}}}}}} Linear array notation * aleaxyroth = 100R{0,1} * grand aleaxyroth = 100R{0,1}R{0,1} Some more names for you guys. I'm working for the next batch. * girrol-carta-aleaxyroth = 100R1 * gurold-carta-aleaxyroth = 100R{0} * azerah-carta-aleaxyroth = 100R * drazerah-carta-aleaxyroth = 100R } * aleaxyroth-by-deuteron = 100R * aleaxyroth-by-triton = 100R * aleaxyroth-by-moorol = 100R{1{0,1}} * aleaxyroth-by-boorol = 100R{2{0,1}} * aleaxyroth-by-azerah = 100R * deutero-aleaxyroth = 100R {0,1}} * trito-aleaxyroth = 100R {0,1}} * aleaxyroth-ipso-moorol = 100R {0,1}} * aleaxyroth-ipso-boorol = 100R {0,1}} * aleaxyroth-ipso-azerah = 100R {0,1}} * aleaxyroth-drazerate = 100R {0,1}}{0,1}} * aleaxyroth-trazerate = 100R {0,1}}{0,1}}{0,1}} * superior aleaxyroth = 100R{0,1}{0,1} * dusuperior aleaxyroth = 100R{0,1}{0,1}{0,1} * aleaxymoroth (or grandorior aleaxyroth) = 100R{1,1} * superior aleaxymoroth = 100R{1,1}{1,1} * aleaxyboroth (or double-grandorior aleaxyroth) = 100R{2,1} * superior aleaxyboroth = 100R{2,1}{2,1} * aleaxyazeroth = 100R ,1} * dustaculated-aleaxyroth = 100R ,1} * tristaculated-aleaxyroth = 100R ,1}},1} * aleaxyareoth = 100R * aleaxyareoth-by-moorol = 100R{1 * deutero-aleaxyareoth = 100R {0,1},1} * dustaculated-aleaxyareoth = 100R {0,1},1} * tristaculated-aleaxyareoth = 100R {0,1},1}}{0,1},1} * aleaxaxsyroth = 100R ,1},1} * aleaxazerdroth = 100R ,1},1} * grandorior aleaxazerdroth = 100R ,1},1} * aleaxazeryaredroth = 100R ,1},1} * aleaxazeracacidroth = 100R ,1},1} * aleaxazervvyndroth = 100R ,1},1} * aleaxdrazerdroth = 100R ,1},1}},1},1} * grandorior aleaxdrazerdroth = 100R ,1},1}},1},1} * aleaxdrazeryaredroth = 100R ,1},1}},1},1} * aleaxdrazeraxsdroth = 100R ,1},1}},1},1} * aleaxtrazerdroth = 100R ,1},1}},1},1}},1},1} * aleaxtetrazerdroth = 100R ,1},1}},1},1}},1},1}},1},1} * aleaxpentazerdroth = 100R ,1},1}},1},1}},1},1}},1},1}},1},1} * draleaxyroth = 100R {0,1},1},1} To be continued... It's pretty hard to maintain the consistency of these names. The next update might have some changes of existing names.